spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora (Just a Pancake)
Sora (Just a Pancake) is a parody character of the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. According to Yen Sid, he is a stinky boy who poops his pants. History Kingdom Hearts In a Nutshell Sora was first seen in Kingdom Hearts in a Nutshell, were he wanted to race Riku but did not feel like racing when Kairi showed up. He then wanted to race Riku once again but Riku fell to the Darkness. he then found Kairi, who phased through him and he later fought against a Darkside, only to end up in Traverse Town. He later fought against Leon witch he lost to and woke up where Leon told him that he now wealds a Keyblade and the Heartless want to destroy him for it. Sora than bumped into Donald and Goofy, witch lead him to fight against a Gaurd Armour. After the trio fought and defeated the Heartless Leon told him to go with Donald and Goofy to Disney Worlds and so he did. He later found himself in Redient Gaurden, where he saw Kairi's lifeless body and a possessed Riku, who he fought against and commited suiscied to rescue Kairi. He later became a Shadow who went to look for Kairi and was hit on the head by Donald. Sora turned back to normal thanks to Kairi and went back to Traverse Town, only for Kairi to give him her lucky amulet and than went to the End of the World, where he went to tell Ansem the Seeker or Darkness that he was an idiot and that Kingdom Hearts it light, while watching Ansem die because of the light. He, Donald and Goofy later went to other lands. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories in a Nutshell, Sora, Donald and Goofy found their way to Castle Oblivion, only to loose thier memories thants to Naminé, he tried to use the Blue Eyes White Dragon twice on a cloacked figure, only for it to not work. Sora, Donald and Goofy than went deeper into the castle, only to claim to never forget Kairi and forgotten about her after reachin the next floor. he than run into Riku Replica where it was destroyed due to fulty logic. He later saw Naminé and beat up Larxene. Sora later ran into Marluxia where he than used the Blue Eyes White Dragon on him and it worked, he than went to sleep in a pod. Sora was mentioned a few times in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days in a Nutshell, where he was still a sleep. In Kingdom Hearts II in a Nutshell, Sora, Donald and Goofy later woke up and went on a train to reatch a castle where he ran into Pete and told him that they killed Melificant. He then went to visit a wizard known as Yen Sid who gave Sora new clothes and their old gummi ship where they went to Hollow Bastion once again. Sora likes taking hot tub baths and pooping in the bathtub. He also likes eating sosig. Other Videos In Everyone is Xehanort, Sora was seen with almost every form of 'Xee-Nort', only to yell that he is done after seeing 'Italian Xee-Nort'. References Just a Pancake on YouTube Navigation Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Other Category:Magic Wielders Category:Technomagic Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Merfolk Category:Parady/Homage Category:Comedy Sorcerers